Ip, Dip, Do
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Beck is in love with all three girls, Cat, Jade and Tori! When they find out what will they do? And who does he choose?  By the way there is a second book called Ip, Dip, you. it will probably will be out soon.
1. Your mine!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

"_She is so hot!" _I thought staring at all three girls, Cat, Jade and Tori. I can't believe I like them all! "Hey Beck, "Tori shouted "Do you want to be my partner for acting class?"

"Sure! I'd love too!" I grinned slyly, one down two to go. I walked with Tori to lunch. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I sat right in the middle of Cat and Jade. _YESS! _"Can I speak to you Cat?" Beck asked "What's that supposed to mean!" Cat screamed.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you something," I laughed as she followed me to the corner. "Do you want to go out with me?" I asked her mouth dropped open.

"I'd love too! "She screamed as she jumped and kissed me on the cheek, her red hair brushing against my nose.

"Don't tell anybody! "I whispered. She nodded meaningfully and we walked back to the table. Next, I'm asking Tori during our project I'm going to ask her to come to my RV to practice for acting class.

**Tori's POV:**

Beck opened the door, "You look lovely!" Beck commented.

"You've already said that!" I giggled, _wow! He looks AMAZING in those pants!_

"I've always loved that giggle!" Beck said out loud.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Did I say that out loud?" Beck asked as he started to blush. I nodded.

I held up the Mulan DVD "What scene?" I asked.

"How about the last one?" Beck suggested

"Good choice!" I smiled

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Beck randomly asked, staring at me with those big, brown eyes.

"I'd love too!" She laughed as I kissed him fully on the lips. "Bye!" I giggled, fully aware that Beck loves my laugh. He pulled me back and gave me the best kiss ever! "Don't tell anyone!" Beck shouted as I exited the RV.

**Beck's POV: **

_She is such a good kisser! _I thought not realizing Tori was still here hovering outside the door. "You think?" she giggled.

"I said it out loud again, didn't I?" I blushed.

"Yes!" she giggled then she walked out the door. Two down one to go! Jade! Here I come!

The next day I was planning to tell Jade by her locker. I stood there for 10 minutes but she finally came. She's like an angel, although she's is a bit mean. But anyway, nobody's perfect! "Hey, Jade do you want to go out with me?" I questioned. "Of course!" she answered "Don't tell anybody!" I quickly mentioned "Yeah, whatever!" She smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it!<strong>

**Sophie**


	2. First date!

**Tori's POV:**

I put on my best clothes. Then headed out the door, Beck was waiting for me outside. "Hello, you look lovely!" Beck commented as usual.

"Thank – you!" I blushed. He drove me in his truck to a beautiful restraunt.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I smiled

"Like you!" he smiled back we walked inside and sat down on a table in the corner. He leaned in and gave me a sexy kiss on the lips.

"I love you!" he whispered "I love you too!" I whispered. We had some delicious food. After that we went to his RV and started kissing. I soon left after that,

"Bye babes!" I whispered

"Bye," he whispered back.

**Beck's POV:**

I had a fantastic date! Today was Thursday and I can't wait for Cat's date tonight! I made my way to school when Cat suddenly jumped on my back. I turned around and she gave me a short but sexy kiss. "Hello," she waved "Can't wait for tonight!"

"Yeah, me neither!" I smiled during class Jade, Tori and Cat kept smiling at me so I smiled back. I just wanted to get school over and done with so I can go on my date with Cat.  
>At the end of school I secretly told Cat to hop in my truck. Today we were going to the cinema.<p>

"Quick unicorns are chasing us!" Cat screamed

"Its fine I'm here!" I laughed. I parked outside the cinema.

"I've seen this before!" Cat laughed

"You have?" I curiously asked

"No," she giggled. We watched Mulan 2.

"That was funny!" Cat smiled "Okay," I said as I dropped her off outside her house before she left she gave me a short kiss.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" she yawned

"Bye," I yawned

**Cat's POV:**

That date was amazing! The best ever! "Ahh, she is chasing me!" I screamed I ran into my room and screamed my head off. I sat on my bed.

I think I fell asleep. Then I realized I had to go to school! I quickly got dressed and ran outside and saw Beck talking to Jade. "Hi guys, hi Beck!" I was just about to kiss him then he suddenly cut me off. "Sorry," I sobbed. Then I ran past them. I looked back and saw Beck running towards me. "You don't love me!" Cat cried

"I do Cat I just like kissing in private," He confirmed then he took my hand and took me to a corner and started kissing me

"I really do love you!" Beck said as he kissed my forehead.

**Jade's POV:**

I am excited for my first date! But I don't like showing it. Beck was acting weird around Cat this morning. I'm not really worried. I know he love me. And me ONLY! Beck is taking me to a Café. With freaking children around us! I am going to scare these silly children to death!

During lunch Beck made me ditch school to go on our date. I was really happy with that cause I don't have to see Vega for the rest of the day. When we finally got there we walked in and ordered sandwiches. "Yuck," I said

"Hey, don't moan!" Beck laughed I couldn't help but laugh

"That's a laugh I've never heard!" Beck smiled

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I smiled back. After we made our way to his RV. Beck was behind me and I couldn't wait to go in so I kicked the door open. Beck looked at me and burst out laughing. I looked puzzled at first but then started to laugh with him. I think we both laughed for a long time. I kissed him on the lips. Then fell asleep on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it and want me to carry on!<strong>

**Sophie**


	3. Cheater!

**Beck POV:**

_Here I am once again felling lost but now and then…._

Beck hummed to himself as he was getting dressed the next day. When he finished dressing the doorbell rang, "Coming!" I shouted I opened the door to find Tori standing there

"Hello, I just felt like seeing you today. What am I saying? Do you want a second date?" Tori asked

"I'd love too!" I smiled "Why don't we do one today? You could hang around here for a while!" I suggested

"Sure I'd love too," Tori smiled. We started kissing passionately. The doorbell rang over and over again. Until it just opened. Tori and were still kissing when that happened! "What the hell!" Jade screamed she stormed across the room and slapped me across the face. "You said you loved me!" Jade screamed

"I do!" I cried "What the hell! You love her!" Tori shouted she slapped me across the face too.

"Is there anyone else?" Jade shouted

"Ummmm," I hesitated

"So there is!" Tori shouted

"Stupid git!

"Jade screamed "Come on Tori, let's go."

I can't believe it I got dumped! Well at least I have Cat.

**Monday morning:**

**Cat's POV:**

I hurriedly got dressed for school. I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend! But when I got there Tori and Jade ran up to me. "Beck is such a loser!" Jade hissed

"Why?" I giggled

"Cause he liked me and Jade he also likes someone else too!" Tori answered

"He likes me too!" I laughed not knowing what was going on.

"He likes you too! He likes all three of us!" Jade said. I burst out crying and Beck hugged me but I pushed myself away from him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed

At lunch I saw Beck walk with his tray I got up and stormed over to him. I slapped him across the face then suddenly started giggling "I like being angry!" I giggled then went back to serious mode and slapped him again. I turned around and skipped over to our table.

**Beck's POV:**

I can't believe it I'm alone! I'm like the coolest guy in Hollywood Arts and I got dumped! I am extremely annoyed. But for some reason I still have feeling for one of them but I don't know who?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you love or like it!<strong>


	4. Plan and Revenge

**Jade's POV:**

"Okay, let's make a plan!" I cried

"Yeah," Cat giggled "Once my brother ma..."

"Not NOW!" I interrupted

"So Jade, what's the plan?" Tori asked

"Jealousy," I smiled

"So, Cat I want you to act like you're in love with Andre," I laughed "Wait Ca…" I started but I was too late she was already off kissing Andre.

"Damn!" I shouted

"Hey Vega, you want to go snog Robbie?" I questioned

"Na, I'm okay. It was your idea! You go do it!" Tori laughed I gave her a death look then walked over to Robbie then started kissing him. I spotted Beck looking at us with jealousy. Then his eyes met Tori who was standing there alone. "Man! I forgot Tori," I whispered Beck walked over to her and kissed her. But she slapped him and walked away. _Thank goodness Tori! _I thought to myself.

**Tori's POV:**

I can't believe I get to stand here watching them kiss guys when I have to stay here ALONE! "Hey Tori, You want to do that?" Sinjin

"Ewww! No way!" I shrieked Beck started laughing and I just rolled my eyes. I walked away and something just came over me like a shiver. That always happen when I'm around Beck. I think I like him again after he kissed me a minute again. I kind of changed. I turned back and walked over to Beck and grabbed him, I took him to a corner then started kissing him. "What was that for?" Beck asked

"I think I still like you!" I said.

"You do?" Beck smiled.

"I guess so, but don't tell anyone till I'm ready!" I quickly added on.

"Whatever, honey!" Beck laughed. I walked out before him so no one would get suspicious. I walked over to Jade and gave Beck a dirty look but secretly gave him a little wink.

I walked over to my next class but couldn't concentrate. "Tori, Tori i asked you a question. What is acting?" Sikowitz asked

"Ummm," I hesitated

"Beck what is acting?" Sikowitz asked. The bell suddenly rang.

"Ahhh, what's that noise?" Sikowitz screamed

"The bell!" Jade shouted. I hurridly got out of the room to go and meet Beck at his R.V. I waited there for 10 minutes for Beck to come.

"Hello," Beck creeped up behind me.

I turned around and gave him a short kiss.

"I love you!" I smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the idea! Then again please review!<strong>

**Sophie**


	5. I love you!

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters just own plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

Wow! What a miracle! Tori still likes me. "Okay, how about a second date?" I asked

"Sure, as long as we are a secret!" Tori smiled

"Why don't we go for dinner," I suggested

"It's on me," I added on

"Yeah, whatever," Tori laughed. I faced her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so lucky!" I whispered through our kiss.

"So how bought Saturday," Tori smiled

"Whatever you want darling," I laughed

"See you tomorrow. Keep the act!" Tori smiled

**Cat's POV:**

When I walked to school this morning I saw beck kiss Tori. "Torrriiiii," I moaned. She quickly broke the kiss and gave a disgusted look then slapped Beck. "Stupid," Tori cursed under her breath.

"You okay Tori?" I asked

"Yeah," I answered

"Ahhh quick she's chasing us!" Cat screamed.

I saw Tori roll her eyes, "Whatever," Tori laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried

"Nothing Cat nothing," Tori smiled.

When we got to school Jade was leaning on Beck's locker kissing Robbie. So I walked to over to Andre and started kissing him. I saw Sinjin walk to Tori.

"Go away!" Tori shouted.

"Tori's funny!" I giggled

"Sure," Andre smiled then started kissing me again.

**Jade's POV:**

I am kind of enjoying kissing Robbie. I just need to give him a makeover. "Jade, why all of a sudden do you like me?' Robbie asked.

"I don't know," I answered

"After school let's give you a makeover so you're like my perfect boyfriend!" I suggested.

"Whatever you say," Robbie smiled. Then we started kissing again.

I took him to the places I go to, first I took him to the hairdresser. And made him cut his Afro, he looked quite hot! "You look fabulous!" I smiled

"Really," Robbie smiled

"No, we need to lose the glasses." I laughed. Next we got him contact lenses. He looked okay. I took him to the gym and told him to work out so he was fit. I told him to go there every day after school. I really hope it works out!

**Tori's POV:**

Beck and I need to reveal our relationship soon. I don't mind Jade giving me dirty looks! "What you thinking about?" Beck asked me as he kissed me head.

"I was thinking that we should reveal our relationship!" I smiled.

"Sure maybe after our date tonight," Beck smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me, Is it formal?" I asked

"No, so you could just go in this." He said as he pointed at my clothes.

"Okay see you tonight," I giggled. On my way home I saw Jade and guess what she saw me walk out of the R.V.

"What were you doing in there?" Jade questioned.

"Unfortunately, I still have to do our project together!" I shouted.

"Can't you back out?" jade asked.

"No Sicowitz said we can't." I lied.

"Well, Vega. If I see you kiss him you have me to go through after!" Jade warned. Now I was quite scared!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It encourages me to right more! And if you review me then I will update as soon as possible! That's only if I get enough reviews! <strong>


	6. Forever!

**Beck's POV:**

Tori told me everything the next day. "Don't worry I'll protect you!" I smiled

"Thanks babe," Tori said.

"So you ready to go on our second date?" I asked

"Absolutely," Tori giggled

"Well then let's go," I said as Tori linked arms with me. I took her to a dinner café.

"I know it's not that big but Jade won't suspect us being here," I informed

"Yeah, good idea!" Tori smiled. Then she leant over to give me a kiss.

When our dinner date was done I took Tori back to my R.V. Tori kissed me but couldn't stop. I opened the door. And Tori pushed to my bed then got on top of me, "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Tori smiled …

**Andre's POV: **

**Monday morning at Hollywood Arts:**

"Hey babe," I smiled.

"Hi," Cat giggled. Then she started kissing me. A little bit weird cos' I never knew she liked me! I don't know what it's about but I'm sure enjoying it! "I love you red head!" I said

"I love you too," Cat smiled. Then Beck walked in and she stopped kissing me. Her moth dropped open she was shocked when she saw Tori kissing Beck. Then for some weird reason she snuck up on them. "Tori?" Cat asked

"Yeah," Tori turned then started kissing him again.

"Why are you kissing him?" Cat questioned. I started to walk over so I could know what's going on,

"Because I love him," Tori smiled at Beck.

"Jade! Jade!" Cat screamed.

Then Jade came out of nowhere, "What?" Jade asked

"Tori was kissing Beck!" Cat screamed

"Really?" Jade shouted.

"Wait," Tori smiled, then kissed him again then let go after 10 seconds,

"I swear Tori you are going to be sorry," Jade threatened, Tori just shrugged then kissed him again. Now Jade was super angry, She raised her fist and was about to punch her but she ducked and Beck caught her fist. "Sorry," Beck smiled

"Arrrrrrrr!" Jade screamed. Then turned and walked away.

"Now everyone knows!" Beck smiled

"Yup everyone knows," Tori smiled back.

**Tori's POV:**

Now everyone knows. I'm not sure if I'm ready now! During lunch Beck started feeding me and every time I looked over Jade and Cat were staring at us with jealousy and betrayal in their eyes. I just kept on laughing to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!Maybe even give ideas!<strong>

**Sophie xx**


	7. Jealousy

**Jade's POV:**

Look and them together. Pathetic! "You're not jealous are you?' Robbie asked

"NO!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry," Robbie said.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed with Tori!" I shouted. Tori looked at me and smirked then turned to Beck and kissed him. "Show off," I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't stop staring at them in disgust. Now I know I'm jealous and I also have a plan of how to break them up so I could have Beck all to myself!

**Cat's POV: **

"Hey Andre," I giggled

"What's so funny?" Andre asked me confused.

"Nothing," I smiled.

"I don't like Beck," I randomly said.

"Why?" Andre asked me.

"Because he liked me Jade and Tori at the same time. And now were getting revenge. Would you like to help?" Cat asked

"I'd do anything for my baby," Andre smiled.

"Come on let's go and tell Jade!" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and ran to Jade.

"Hey Jade, do you want my help to get back on Beck?" Andre asked.

"Sure, I want you to kiss Tori and make sure Beck sees, I want to break their relationship!" Jade informed.

"Sure," Andre said.

**Tori's POV: **

When I walked into the school this morning I couldn't believe my eyes! Beck was kissing Jade! They were even leaning on my locker! I ran out and went back home and cried my eyes out! "He's already fed up with me!" I shouted. I cried and cried day.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" I screamed. I didn't go in for two days until I found the courage to face him.

When I walked into school Beck ran up to me "I've been so worried about you, Are you okay?" Beck stupidly asked me as if I didn't know!

"I'm bloody fine!" I screamed and pushed Beck out the way.

Beck grabbed my arms to make my look at him in the eye, "No you're not," Beck said.

"I'm not blind!" I screamed.

"I didn't say you were!" Beck shouted.

"I saw you making out with Jade on my locker!" I screamed.

"She pushed herself on me! I tried pushing her off but she's too strong! You should know that!" Beck shouted.

"You know what! Were over were done!" I screamed.

"Whatever! Don't believe me! Don't come running to me when you find out the truth!" Beck shouted.

"Oh, why would I? I'm not the one who kissed all three girls you were! Now the whole school could know!" I shouted. I walked away not wanting to speak to anyone.

**Beck's POV: **

That's flipping great! Know no one will like me! When I walked away I got shouted at by all the girls they were calling me Jerk! I mean why would Tori do that! I'm going to speak to her right now! But when I turned around the corner Andre was holding Tori and kissing her! Tori had her arms around Andre's neck. "Stupid!" I shouted. They paused and turned to me Tori just rolled her eyes. "Go away, I'm not your girlfriend anymore!' Tori screamed then walked over to me and slapped me.

I turned and saw Jade,"Hey Jade!" I shouted. She walked over to me and I grabbed her waist and started kissing her. Tori came round and slapped me around the face and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it!<strong>


	8. Take me back!

**Tori's POV:**

I walked home and for some reason my stomach was killing me! So I went to the hospital and asked them to check on me. I was really scared, "Tori Vega, can you make your way to the x-ray room please!" the doctor called. I collected my things and made my way to the room I was told to go to. They told me to lie down and keep very still. "Thank – you, go back to the receptionist and wait there for the results," the nurse told me. I collected my things and made my way back.

15 minutes later the doctor called me, "Tori Vega!" the doctor called.

"Yes," I said. Then I walked over to the doctor.

"Tori Vega you are pregnant," the doctor smiled. I put my over my mouth.

"Who's the dad?" the doctor said

"I broke up with him today!" and shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The doctor apologized. I walked out of the hospital and I saw Beck standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" I screamed.

" I'm picking up my dad got a problem?" Beck questioned.

"No, why would I!" I screamed.

"Whatever," Beck said but he was interrupted by the doctor walking out.

'Hey dad," Beck waved.

"Hey," Mr. Oliver waved back then he turned to me, "Is it him?" he asked me. I nodded slightly.

'Don't tell him," I mimed. He gave me thumbs up.

"You ready son?" He asked.

"Totally," he said as he gave me a mean stare.

**Beck's POV:**

"Why are you angry with her?" my dad questioned me.

"She accused me of cheating on her!" I screamed.

"Well I'm sure you can work this out between you and her! She is a lovely girl!" My dad told me as if I didn't know. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the drive home. I just thought about what my dad said. I thought maybe we are right for each other. So I decided I was going to apologize to her even when I didn't do anything!

The next morning I got up and got ready to go to school. On my way I bought some red roses and a small card. I wrote:

_Dear Tori,_

_I'm sorry!_

_Lots and lots of love Beck _

I hope this will work! I got into school early so Tori wouldn't see me. I opened her locker I knew her code. I put the flowers in the locker and walked away. I waited for Tori to open her locker her eyes widened when she saw them. She grabbed them and saw the card and opened it. "Dear Tori, I'm sorry! Lots and Lots of Love Beck," she read out loud. A smile hit her face and she started giggling. I walked past whistling _finally falling,_ she ran up and gave me a huge hug then I held her chin so she could look me in the eye I gave her a kiss. And by this time nearly the whole school was ahwwwwwing us. I held her hand for the whole day. Now Jade was back to her jealousy!

**Tori's POV: **

I love Beck and I'll love our child! That reminds me I still have to tell him about our child! I'm going to tell him tomorrow when I'm ready! I smiled at him and he smiled back he kissed me then I kissed him back. " I love you!" I smiled

"I love you too!" he smiled back.

"Do you want to come for dinner tonight at my house?" Beck asked me.

"I'd love to!" I said.

"Great! See you tonight!" Beck said as he dropped me off at my house. I kissed him before making my way to the door. "I can see your back together," Jade said as she came out of my kitchen.

"How'd you ge -" I started but got interrupted.

"Who cares!" Jade shouted.

"I do!" Trina said as she came out of the bed room.

"Get out of our conversation!" Jade screamed. I started pushing Jade out the door. And shut it behind me. She is so weird! How did she get in?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Well if you do please review!<strong>


	9. Telling you! And everyone

**Beck's POV:**

I got all the food ready and made the place look spectacular. The doorbell rang and I opened the door Tori looked beautiful! " You look beautiful!" I said amused by her beauty.

"Thanks," Tori smiled. My dad saw her and welcomed her in.

"Hey Mr. Oliver, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, and.." he replied as he pointed to his stomach.

"Fine," Tori smiled.

I was very confused! They kept talking about her stomach! "So where's your mum?" Tori asked.

"She's … what's it called?" I started.

"Ohhh, I didn't know. Beck didn't tell me!" Tori started.

I burst out laughing, "I didn't tell you cause she's at work!" I laughed.

Tori's face went bright red, "Right," Tori smiled.

"So for dinner we are having pizza," Dad informed us.

"Cool," Tori said.

"Oh yeah Beck can I speak to you for a sec?" Tori asked me.

"Sure," I said. She smiled at my dad and grabbed my hand.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I questioned.

"I'm pregnant," Tori smiled.

"What?" I screamed.

"I'm pregnant!" Tori shouted.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I might be a dad!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"I love you!" I smiled.

"I love you too!" Tori giggled.

"Sorry to disturb you but dinners ready!" my dad said.

"Come on then," Tori smiled.

"So Tori are you ready to have a baby?" my dad asked.

"Dad, not at the table!" Beck whispered threw his gritted teeth.

"Excuse me your under my roof right now! My rules!" my pointed out. Tori burst out laughing.

By the time we finished chatting it was 12:00 am. "Time to go home now Tori!" I smiled.

"Yeah, time to go home!" she yawned.

"Right, here's your key to my house! It's an extra," Tori smiled.

"Thanks see you later," I said.

"Hey, let me drop you off." I offered.

"Sure, why don't you just stay over at mine?" Tori asked.

"I'd love too!" I smiled.

**Tori's POV:**

I opened the door to my house. "Come on let's get changed." I said and I started unbuttoning my dress.

"Kay, I'll go to the bathroom," Beck smiled. He walked away. I got out of my dress and slipped into my bed.

"Move up," Beck laughed. He was in his boxers.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back. He hugged me and we both fell asleep in that position.

"Morning," Beck smiled as he held out a coffee.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked suddenly remembering about school.

"8, why?" he asked me.

"Shoot we have school," I said as I got out of bed and slipped on some. Trousers on and a black vest. I rushed and put some black make – up on not caring how I looked. 'You look like a Goth!" Beck laughed.

"So," I smiled.

"But you still look hot!" Beck smiled.

"Thanks now let's go!" I said as I picked up my belongings and left the house. With Beck following me.

"Come on, chop chop!" I smiled.

"Alright calm down!" Beck smiled. We were 10 minutes late and I was quite cross!

"Shoot were late!" I said. Beck grabbed my arm to make me look at him.

"Calm down," beck laughed. Then he kissed me and we stood there for a pretty long time kissing.

"Get a room!" Trina shouted.

"Go away," I smiled.

'Wait Trina! Guess what?" I smiled.

"What?" Trina smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted but a bit too loud cause the whole school heard and started staring at me!

"Opppps," I smiled. Beck just rolled his eyes and walked away with me by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleaseeeeeeee reviewwww!<strong>


	10. New life  9 months later

**Beck's POV:**

"Shoot my waters broke! Take me to the hospital now!" Tori screamed.

"Alright calm down!" I said as I carried her to the car and drove off.

"Hurry up!" Tori screamed.

"I can't I'm going to get arrested if I go any faster!" I panicked. As soon as I got there I grabbed a wheel chair and placed Tori on it.

"She's having a baby!" I shouted as I entered the hospital.

A nurse came and took Tori, "Are you related to her?" the nurse asked me.

"No, I'm her girlfriend." I smiled.

"I'll call her parents and ask them to come," I suggested. I took out my phone and dialed their number.

"Hello Beck," Mrs. Vega said.

"I need you to come to the hospital Tori's waters broke!" I shouted threw the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Mrs. Vega said. After about 10 minutes they all arrived.

"Hello, where is she?" Mr. Vega asked me.

"She's already giving birth, you can be there." I informed them.

"Why don't you, you're the dad." Mrs. Vega smiled. I walked to the room where she was.

"Finally!" Tori screamed.

"Okay push," the nurse ordered Tori.

"I'm pushing!" Tori screamed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh," Tori shouted. Tori was cut off by our baby crying.

"She's beautiful!" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, she is isn't she," I smiled back.

"Let's name her… Ashley," I smiled.

"That's a lovely name!" Tori laughed. The family came into the room.

"I want one of those!" Trina moaned.

"Too bad, you have to find a boyfriend!" Tori laughed.

"Hey! I am extremely pretty anyone would like me!" Trina boasted.

"Let me see her," Mrs. Vega smiled.

"Her name is Ashley Oliver!" I smiled.

"Nice name! But mine is better!" Trina laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Planning to have another one?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Probably," Tori smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"We have started a new family!" I smiled.

"Yeah we have haven't we?" Tori giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter! But there's gonna be a second book! anyway please review cause it's the last chapter! Please read the 2nd book once it's out! It's gonna be called Ip, dip, you.<strong>

**Sophie**


End file.
